


The One Time Demon Dean Possessed Sam

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [34]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Possession, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 15:51:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3575060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Could I possibly request a wincest Drabble, season nine post finale where Dean possesses Sam and jerks him off? It doesn't have to be noncon or anything that part is totally up to you! Thank you so much!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Time Demon Dean Possessed Sam

Dean watched Sam, and he grinned, knowing that Sam still didn’t have the anti-possession tattoo. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to help remind him.

Instead Dean sat down in a secluded place, and left his body, heading straight into Sam’s.

"Wha-?" Suddenly, Dean was inside Sam, controlling him, and he grinned, moving Sam around.

"Hey Sammy." Dean said.

_Dean?! You’re a demon!_

"I know. I wasn’t born yesterday." Dean said. "It was the Mark."

_Why are you possessing me?_

"Wanted to know what it was like before you got an anti-possession tattoo. You really do have a nice body, Sam."

_Dean? What are you doing?_

"Something I’ve been wanting for a while." Dean said. He pulled out Sam’s cock, and grinned, stroking it. "Fuck, you’re big."

_Dean-oh god….I can feel that._

"Yeah, I want to make sure you can feel it. Feels fucking good." Dean moaned happily, rolling Sam’s balls as he stroked.

_D-Dean…_

"Sam, I know you’ve been wanting this for years." Dean said. "I’ve seen the way you look. But I was afraid if I made a move, you would leave scared. Now, we both can confront how we feel." Dean said.

_By…by jerking me off?_

"Yeah. Sammy, you know you like this."

_I do, but…._

"But what?" Dean asked, as he quickened the pace. He heard Sam moan and Dean grinned. "Sam, you want this.

_Yeah, I do._

"See? Both of us can be happy now." Dean grunted. He jerked off quickly, and when he came, it was with a loud moan that was echoed by Sam.

Dean left Sam’s body and went back to his own, walking to Sam and grinning.

"Hey baby boy." Dean murmured, eyes flickering black. "Now that we got that out of the way….how about we divulge into the deeper parts of this relationship?" Dean grinned, straddling Sam’s lap and rolling his hips.


End file.
